


Dinner with the Wests pt I

by cloverlotus



Series: Barricity One-Shots [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Barricity, Barry to the rescue, Barry x Felicity, Body Image, Body Worship, Body insecurity, Dinner, F/M, Insecure Felicity Smoak, Insecurity, Love, nervous Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: Felicity is having some insecurities and Barry knows just how to solve them.





	Dinner with the Wests pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I know I've slowed down dramtically. The last few weeks have been rough on me, what with a scary and potentially life threatening diagnosis- and I still can't figure out how to tell my fiancé :(
> 
> I was feeling a bit to depressed to write, but getting back into my writing has proved to be a major distraction, which I so desperately needed. So thank you to all of you who patiently stuck around. I will be updating all of my stories today.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> cloverlotus

**DInner with the Wests PART I**

She was nervous. That much I could tell. It's not like Felicity hadn't had dinner with us before, but this was the first time since we'd established our relationship.

"What about this one?" she said, excitedly, stepping out of her closet in a red dress. The straps were thin and the red fabric clung to her body, stopping at her knees.

She looked _incredible._

She turned to face the mirror as I admired her body.

"Lis, you look so hot in that." I replied, coming up behind her, and placing my hands on her waist. She wrapped her signature ponytail into a bun and abruptly pulled the dress over her head. She tossed it in to the pile of dresses she previously turned down.

"Did you _see_ my stomach in that dress?!" she yelled, stomping back into the closet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as she wrapped her arms around herself— what I noticed to be her protective stance. "Come here." I whispered, reaching out my hand. She turned to face me and slowly walked my way, taking my hand. "What's going on, babe?"

Felicity's bright blue eyes turned down as she bit her lip. "Lis, please talk to me." I begged.

"Well… Iris is going to be there." She said in a low voice. _God, that's what this is about?_

"Yeah, so…?" I asked. I hadn't had feelings for Iris in years. I'd gotten over my feelings for her when I met Felicity. It just happened without thought. I pulled Felicity until her body was flush against mine, and held her close.

"She's beautiful, and she's _Iris._ She has a perfect personality, perfect friends, perfect life, perfect bod—"

I needed to stop this. I turned Felicity around to face the mirror, while keeping her against me.

"Lis, what do you see in this mirror?" I asked.

"Barry.." she sighed.

"Felicity, what do you see?" I asked again as her eyes began to well up in tears. When did she get _so insecure?_ "You know what I see?"

"What?" she asked softly, looking at my eyes through the mirror.

"I see the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Inside and out." I trailed my fingertips down the length of her arms. "She's sweet and a genius. She has hair so blonde, it glows like a halo." My hands moved to her waist and gently brushed over her sides and wrapped around her torso. "She's so compassionate. Such a big heart. And for the record," I started off, leaning to her ear, " _your_ body is perfect. I can't believe you don't see that." I spun her around in my arms. "Clearly I'm not worshipping you enough."

I placed a kiss on her neck, before sucking on her pulse point. She pressed her lingerie clad body closer to mine, and I lifted her into my arms, her legs wrapping around me. Keeping my lips attached to her neck, I carried her to her bed and began kissing my way down her scrumptious body.

"Barr, we only have twenty minutes before we have to leave and I haven't even done my hair yet." She giggled as my tongue swirled around her navel.

"Speedster, remember?" I winked, before licking her through her red, lacy panties. She released a sweet moan, but that wasn't enough for me. I had about ten minutes to worship this amazing woman, and I was adamant not to waste it.

I carefully utilized that ten minutes, Felicity's _incredibly_ sexy body writhing under my mouth. It only took two minutes to make her orgasm, but I was determined to get a few more out of her before we had to leave.

" _Jesus,_ Barry. That was _amaaaazing!"_ she moaned as I came up to her lips. I caught her lips in mine, pouring all of my love into it.

"By the way, you're _definitely_ wearing that red dress."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you hadn't noticed, this collection of one shots is all one story, but it will be out of order. If you have any Barricity prompts, feel free to send them in! I've receive one already and that will be the next one shot to be posted.


End file.
